Amore
by The Victorious Kassandra
Summary: Amore, Italian for love. The prefect match for the future goddess of love. The girl must pass the test in order to receive immortality. Her confidence wavers when she meets the shy and handsome prince of the Underworld. Can she still pass the tests?
1. Charlotte

As the rain came down, the young woman dashed down the street. It was almost one in the morning. She should have been looking at the time during the study session/date. Finals were approaching, and every college student was cramming. But, this student was different. She was older than the subject.

Charlotte made it to her apartment. A mutt named Corday was waiting on the steps. She opened the door, which led to the stairway. The two had found a cheap apartment in Salem that had allowed pets. The only problem was the seven flights of stairs. And the people in the apartment were also a problem. Charlotte and Corday had a very colorful neighbors. End of sentence.

The landlords were also a pain. Charlotte's friends had named them the Thénardiers, while at her apartment to discuss Les Misérables. The landlords were con artists that tried to scam the tenants. They didn't bother Charlotte. She practically invented con artists.

They reached the top floor, and Charlotte put her key in the door. Of course, the key was on her lanyard, and she hadn't taken it of her neck. So, she was awkwardly trying to open the door. Then, she realized it was unlocked. There was only one other apartment of that floor. Charlotte rarely encounter the neighbors, but they didn't seem like criminals.

She opened the door, only to find four old friends waiting. She walked inside, and accidentally shut Corday in the hallway. He would be fine, for one night. Charlotte walked over to dining table, and placed her bag on it. Three of visitors acknowledged her. The other was glued the TV. The others glared at him. He waved them off, "Just minute. She recorded Class of the Titans. I love this show. I'm the best character."

On the TV, a small man was trying to answer five phones with a computer mouse.

Charlotte walked over a turned off the TV. The fourth complained, "Lottie, it's so funny."

He and Charlotte walked to the table. One of the men was looking out the window, another was reading her notebook, and the last was working on her stereo. Charlotte laughed, "You should come be more often. That stereo has been broken for nine years."

They all sat at the table; each one waiting for the others to start talking. Finally, the one that had been watching TV started, "I nominate Theo."

"What," one of the two blonds at the table asked. "Why me?"

"You're oldest," was the reply.

Theo sighed, "Charlotte, we need your help. You know Kate, right?"

Charlotte nodded, "Henry's new wife. Walter and Diana's demigod-born daughter. Stopped WWIII."

The mechanic smirked, "Word really gets around."

The one from the TV asked, "You know Ava died, right?"

Charlotte hissed, "James, I've been MIA, not stupid. Nicholas and Eric are sitting right here."

The last man interrupted, "Charlotte, Kate and I were tasked to find mother's replacement. But, in fifty years, nothing."

"What do you me to do? Love isn't my specialty; it's darkness and magic, usually together."

"But, Char, that could help. We need a goddess of love. You are one of the few people with the ability we need. You can't hide forever."

"I can try," Charlotte paused, "I'll think about it."

The men looked at each other. Nicholas nodded, "We'll give you some time."

One by one, they left, until Theo was the last with her. He stood up and walked over to her. She felt him brush her hair over her shoulder. He leaned to kiss her cheek. "I missed you."

She stood up and wrapped her armed around his neck. "Theo, is this why you came?"

The blond smiled, "I haven't seen you since the Civil War."

She laughed, "I only left because your sister scares me. Ella threatened me, her friend, leave you alone. She was pretty jealous."

He looked towards the window. "I remember when you started the witch hunt here. I should have looked sooner."

She buried her face in the crook of his neck, "You have two children and you're blamed for the Witch Trials."

He pulled to her room, and she laughed, "Theo, I have finals tomorrow."

He laughed, "James told me I had to convince you."


	2. Milo

**Hello again, people. All rights to Aimée Carter, blah blah blah et cetera et cetera.**

Milo dashed to the garden. He had to flee from Isaac before he gave another paper on gravity. Mortal teenagers only learn this stuff for a few years. Why did he have to learn more? His parents felt sorry for him. But whenever he complained, his father would look him dead in the eyes and say, "Would you prefer to have Irene teach you?"

In mortal years, Milo was in his fifties. Physically, he looked about seventeen. He was a god. His parents were Henry and Kate, king and queen of the Underworld. Henry was fomerally named Hades. Kate was the daughter of Milo's aunt. Yes, his aunt and grandmother were the same person. His grandparents, Diana and Walter, were Henry's siblings. This was an interesting family.

There were other members of his family. Sofia was Milo's oldest aunt. They had a complicated relationship. Phillip was his uncle. He had given Milo a horse, named Ross, years ago. Nicholas, Dylan, Irene, Xander, James, Ella, and Theo were half-aunts and half-uncles on his mother's side. They all shared the same father, except Theo and Ella who are twins and Nicholas and Dylan who are full brothers.

Milo reached the garden. His mother and grandmother would have praised him for not going to his room. He treasured his video games, of course, but seriously, that would be the first place Isaac looked. You don't understand gravity if you don't understand common sense.

If only the dogs weren't working. Milo loved the family dogs. But, today the dogs would have given away his hiding place. Why couldn't Charles or Thomas be teaching today? Charles Darwin and Thomas Jefferson always tried to make the lessons interesting. Isaac Newton, on the other hand, was dead. Literally and emotionally.

He stood in the garden. Something didn't feel right. It could have been the fact that this was the underworld. Or it could have been the silence. Or the creepy shadow above him. Or the- wait, why was there a shadow?

He looked up. The shadow jump out of the tree, and landed next to him. A girl was standing next to him. She had on jeans and a shirt that said "Welcome to the Hotel California". Her dark hair was dyed pink and blue. She radiated power, like his parents. She looked about twenty, but her eyes showed wisdom.

Milo didn't know what else to do but bow. She laughed, "Please, don't. It makes me feel old. You're Milo, right? Henry's son."

He nodded, "You know my father?"

She shrugged, "Depends on your definition of 'know'. I tried to start a coup d'état a couple of times, but he trusts me."

"You tried to take over the Underworld?"

She nodded, "Once the other five even had to help him."

Milo shifted his feet, "So, who are you?"

She held her hand out, "Charlotte, titaness of dark magic."

"You're a titan?"

"I sided with the gods, so I guess I'm a goddess. I don't really care. But, I think I'm you're cousin three times removed or something if that helps you trust me?"

"Why are you here?"

"What is this 'Question Charlotte Day'?"

"I asked you first." Those debate classes with Voltaire were really helping.

"Fine, I'm here to talk to your mom about her side project. Now, let's go before I tell Newton where you are hiding."

He paused, "I'll take you to mother."

The goddess smirked.

* * *

They walked to the throne room. Milo kept glancing around in case Isaac found him. This was a new record, almost twenty minutes. Charlotte still knew the way. She opened the doors. Souls waited in lines. As she passed them, they kneeled. Even dead, they understand power. And even after living so mundane for decades, she still had her power.

Henry recognized the immortal the moment she stormed in. She was nothing if not rememberable. She had been the only one to protest when Henry took over the Underworld. If he remembered correctly, her reaction had been kicking and screaming for ten years straight. Walter had actually considered locking her in Tartarus, until she handed him a declaration of war. The goddess was prepared to fight for the Underworld. Henry ended it before it started. He just gave her the crossroads, and told her to go away. She had tried again later in millennia, but Henry bribed her again.

Henry was jealous of her. When everyone had to change names, she got to keep hers. She, unlike all the others, had spend time with the mortals, and they decided to make her name popular. Hecate only changed her name in 1793, when Charlotte Corday was killed. Hecate had been so impressed that someone stood up for freedom despite the dangers, and renamed herself.

Charlotte bowed in front of her king and queen.

Henry looked down at her, "I see the others found you."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "It's nice to know you still care enough to rat me out."

Kate smiled, "You and Amore will get along great. Sarcastic and rebellious."

Charlotte smirked, "I'm a very likable person to everyone except Walter, Philip, and Henry."

Milo bit back a laugh. He knew a goddess was coming to help test the new love goddess, but Charlotte seemed like the opposite of love. Maybe the Council was trying something new. Of course, most of the Council would admit that decisions didn't always work out.

Kate stood up. She and Charlotte spoke with Henry for a second, then left. Milo walked over to his father, "Where did they go?"

"Your mother and Charlotte are meeting Eric and the new candidate."

Milo glanced at the souls, "Can I stay and watch?"

"No," Milo turned to walk away. Then, he heard, "You can stay and help me."

**Next chapter, we meet the tittle character. And Hecate is a popular name in old France, so I figured that Charlotte would have kept her first name. **

**-Kassie**


	3. Amore

**All rights to rightful owners**.

Amore de Rege stared out the window of the car. She had agreed to travel to Michigan with a man she had known for half a year. She had met Eric at a café. Six months later, she agreed to be thrown into the mythological world. Amore just had to pass a set of tests in order to become the new goddess of love.

It was impossible to say that without sounding vain.

Amore grew up in Alexandria, Virginia. Her parents owned an antique shop. When she turned sixteen, she fled to San Francisco to live with her aunt. Her aunt forced her to get a job, causing her to meet Eric. San Francisco was cool, but the world needed her to come to Eden.

She watched the trees fly by. Eric was like her brother. An annoyingly protective one, but still a brother. She felt a little guilty taking his mother's place.

They arrived at the gates. Eden Manor was so beautiful. Ivy and wisteria hung itself on columns. Rose bushes were placed around the front lawn. They got out of the car. Amore went numb as they walked from the car to the manor. She had been confident all the way from San Francisco, now, ten feet away, she was considering running. Eric took her arm, and led her inside.

The inside was just as impressive as the outside. Once they passed the French doors, the history geek in Amore's head started buzzing. The hallway captures the eras of history at once. Paintings hung on the walls portraying Paris, Rome, Athens, Moscow, and New York. The artwork was so beautiful and realistic. Small chandeliers hung every ten feet.

Amore was so in awe that she didn't even notice Eric pulling her. They walked into one of the rooms. Two women were already sitting in there. One was wearing a white blouse and jeans. Her brown hair flowed behind very elegantly. The other was wearing jeans and an orange T-shirt with a mess of letters on it. Amore blamed her dyslexia for being unable to read it. In contrast to the first woman's regal air, the second had a high schooler aura. She had hair dyed various colors and tattoos on her arms. Amore saw the words _liberté, fraternité et égalité_, meaning freedom, brotherhood, and equality. At least, that's what the words looked like. Amore had grown up learning _Italiano_, then _español_ in San Francisco. If it was French, guessing was her only translation. Amore's dyslexia never affected her foreign languages.

On the other arm, Amore saw two interesting symbols. One was anarchy, the A surrounded by the circle representing order. The other was a set of torches. It's something ironic or something, Amore thought. Maybe she Nemesis.

The two woman seemed to watching Amore. Neither of them were judging her, just watching. Amore sat on a sofa next to the anarchy girl. Eric sat in the chair next to her. Anarchy gave her a small wave, like she was greeting the new girl that had the unfortunate luck of sitting next to her.

Eric gestured to the women, "This is Kate," he pointed to the first. "And Charlotte." The girl waved again.

Kate turned to Amore, "Do you know why you're here?"

She nodded, "I'm taking several tests to prove that I'm worthy of becoming the new goddess of love."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "I still don't know why I'm here. She's smart enough to get the answers out of Eric."

Eric nodded to Charlotte, "Amore, meet you overseer."

"I'm babysitting?" Charlotte threw a pillow at Eric. "Theo never mentioned that."

Eric almost smiled, "Theo was a bit busy after we left, wasn't he?"

Charlotte tried to throw another, but Amore grabbed it. She, then, hit Charlotte on the head with it. The goddess blinked, "I like her."

Amore turned towards Kate, sensing power, "I don't need a babysitter. If Charlotte doesn't want to, she doesn't have to."

Kate smiled, "Unfortunately, Charlotte has to do community service."

Charlotte absently looked up at the celling, "Maybe it's immortal royals that I tick off the most. That would make sense." She, then, turned to Kate and rolled her eyes.

Amore bit back a laugh. Charlotte looked down at the folder that she caused to appear. She opened it and glanced at the papers. "An honor student? Really, Eric, you had to find a nerd?"

Amore stole a glance a the papers. It was a biography of her. Report cards from first to eleventh grade, school pictures, doctor's notes, discipline notes, her family tree, everything about her. She turned to Eric, "You were spying on me?"

Charlotte absently muttered, "Don't be vain; they do it to all of us. At least he didn't break into your apartment the day before finals."

Eric crossed his arms, "But, did you fail? Irene would never let us put education in harm's way."

Charlotte looked murderous, but Kate intervened, "Like Eric told you, you're going to be tested until Christmas."

"Oh, we're having Christmas," Charlotte mused. "Of course, we can celebrate a _monotheist_ holiday when most of us are _gods_."

Eric rolled his eyes, "What's with the sarcasm?"

"It's my defense system."

"Could your defense system be nice?"

Amore was expecting Charlotte to throw a fireball at him. However, the goddess turned to Kate, "Permission to incinerate, my queen?"

Kate glanced between them, "Eric, you're antagonizing her. Why don't you check on everything?" He walked out. Kate turned back to Amore. "The council is going be helping and watching you over the next six months."

"The council?" Amore asked.

"A group of selfish, sadists that banished me," Charlotte muttered.

Kate shrugged, letting the regal façade drop, "I'll half agree. Most aren't as bad as some others."

"Which gods are the bad ones?" Charlotte asked. "Cause I have mutual hate relationship with Walter, Dylan, Ella, Irene, Philip, Sofia, Xander, and Henry."

Kate almost started laughing, "I thought James was joking when he said that. Half the council really does hate you."

"Wait, add James to that list; I forgot about him."

Amore tilted her head. _Note to self: the gods changed names, figure out who's who_. The discuss about the council eventual ended. The goddesses told Amore how Kate had taken the tests years before. After about an hour, Kate looked distant, almost like she was having a mental conversation. Kate stood up. "Henry needs my help. Amore, a warning: everyone says she's insane."

She vanished, leaving the two alone. Amore glanced at the smirking Charlotte, whose eyes were glowing slightly red. The goddess pulled her out of the room by the arm. Charlotte laughed and said, "Come on, new best buddy. Let's see how many people we can annoy before dinner."


	4. Five

**Bonjour, from Paris. Actually the Parisian airport. I hope you all had a great 2013. All rights to rightful owners.**

One week. Seven days. One hundred sixty eight hours. Ten thousand and eighty minutes. About six hundred and four thousand and eight hundred seconds. Amore was homesick.

She had been at Eden for a week. It was a beautiful place, but she was a bit nervous around everyone. What if she did something wrong? What if she could not pass the tests, and disappointed everyone.

The first night, Charlotte introduced her to her guards, Theo, Xander, and Nicholas. They all seemed nice.

The next day she met her tutor, Irene. She was bit distant and cold.

Next, Charlotte showed her around. They met Diana and her sister Sofia. They were nice. Motherly is the word.

Day Four, Kate got Charlotte and Eric to be in the same room without fighting.

Then, she found the stables. Philip was protective of the horses, but he was nice. She gained his respect when he found out she could ride.

Sixth day, she was told that they were throwing her a party. Great, heavy on the sarcasm.

Seven; the day the party. Great, a celebration showing the imperfect Amore.

If that wasn't bad, she had to wear a corset. The dress was fine, but Amore liked breathing. Did the gods want to test how long she can hold her breath? Because, the answer is pathetically not long. Charlotte was supposed to help her, where was she?

Amore's senses sparked. As if on instinct, she walked to the room's door. She slowly opened it. She was not surprised at what she saw, but she gasped. The three guards alternated around. At the moment, Theo was guard. Or he was supposed to be. The blond guard was kissing Charlotte. Amore smirked, finally something in her territory. She cleared her throat. The two looked at her. Charlotte muttered a good bye to Theo and walked into the room with Amore in tow. Theo closed the door. Amore was forced to sit on the bed as Charlotte picked out a dress. Amore began to tap her foot. "Well, are you going to tell me?"

Charlotte, with a blank face, glanced, at Amore. Then, went back to the dresses. "I don't know what your talking about. You need to choose a dress. I like this one." She gestured to a sickening green dress. It looked awful.

Amore rolled her eyes, "No, you don't. That is the most hideous thing on earth, why are you distracted? Is something, someone, on your mind?" She began to look for at the dresses while Charlotte processed the question.

The goddess glared at her. "That's not any of your business."

Amore smirked, "You're in love, right? I'm testing to be the love goddess. It works out for both of us." Charlotte didn't say anything. "Please, Charlotte. I'm dying of curiosity."

"Curiosity kills the cat," she muttered.

"Satisfaction brought it back," Amore countered.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Disappointed is gonna kill the poor, hypothetical cat."

Amore was about to respond when a dress attacked her. She pulled the dress off her head. It was beautiful. The dress was simple, but elegant. It was a white dress; just white. It was long sleeved and the hem had little white flower decorations. Charlotte smirked, "You may be a matchmaker, but I've got you beat."

A while later, Amore twirled around in her new dress. Charlotte muttered, "Something's missing." She thought for a moment, then raised her hands, "Raeppa nobbir fo der."

A red ribbon appeared around Amore's neck. It was loose enough for her to breathe, but still tight. Amore felt the necklace, "What language was that? Latin?"

"Yeah, I make a ribbon appear out of nowhere to create a necklace; and the first thing you ask is the language. You could have at least guessed German. I mean, that didn't even sound like Latin."

Amore was used to Charlotte's random outbursts. It was always best to change the subject before she started ranting. "What are you wearing tonight?"

Charlotte snapped her fingers and golden lights swirled around the goddess. After a few seconds the lights faded. Charlotte was, also, wearing a white dress, but hers had green ruffles. Amore was in awe, "Will I be able to do that?"

"Maybe, it's a simple trick. I hope I can teach you."

There was a knock at the door. Diana and Sofia walked in the room wearing green, red, and white. Sofia clapped her hands, "You two look lovely." She looked at Amore. "Don't forget to smile. And greet everyone. And be polite. And-"

"Sister," Diana said. "You're scaring the poor girl." She walked over to Amore. "We're all on your side. Just remember to breathe and socialize. Although, the latter in a bit more."

Sofia led the way. After all her exploring, Amore hadn't found the ballroom._ I don't know how I missed it; magic, that the only answer. A magic shield was blocking me from finding it earlier. That's really all you can come up with, de Rege? _

Various people were adorned with dresses, suits, scarfs, etcetera. While she tried to ignore them, the crowd keep staring at Amore. Diana placed a hand on her shoulder, "You'll be fine. No one wants you dead."

"Yet," Charlotte said. "After a few decade of meddling, everyone with want to tear her spleen out."

The squeak that Amore made must have been heard, because Diana told Charlotte, "Go annoy your cousin."

"Finally, I can annoy with a purpose. _Au revoir_." Charlotte said as she walked away.

Amore muttered, "She didn't say good bye. Wait, what does _'au revoir_' mean? Did she insult me?"

"_Au revoir_, from the French meaning _to the seeing again._" Kate walked up with a dark haired man.

The man smiled, "It was quite convenient, that we were discussing this topic earlier."

Diana looked at the couple, "Where's Milo? Henry, you didn't let him stay home, did you?"

"No," the man said. "If I had the power to let a person stay home, I would be that person. However, my wife is... headstrong."

"I don't like that pause." Kate said. "You were going to say something else."

Henry nodded, "However, I will only tell you after you realize that your son is hiding with the desserts?"

A young man walked up, holding a tray of food in front of his face. "Well that was rude. Abandon me, why don't you?"

He lowered the tray and his blue eyes met Amore's green.


	5. The Chapter Before Five (Éponine)

**All rights to rightful owners. Seriously, no one questioned why the last chapter was called Five. Did anyone notice? Please hopefully understand the Éponine foreshadowing/reference/clue. **

"You're an idiot, Romanov."

"Well, you're stupid, Winters."

"You just repeated what I said."

"No, I paraphrased."

"That don't make any sense." The heir of the Underworld glared at his companion. The last tsarevich of Russia* hit the table, causing the ships to slightly jump. "It was clever; admit it."

Milo answered, "No, it was stupid. You do not start Battleship by saying 'I One', people think you won the game."

Alexis leaned back in his chair, "That was the intention. And you can't criticize me; you love making puns out of the coordinates. B4. B1. I8."

One of the plants attacked Alexis, throwing him on the ground. Two boys began to argue.

Victor sighed, "If I knew you two were going to fight, we would have stayed inside." Victor opened his book, "Alexis, Milo, sit up."

The two boys stopped fighting and sat down. Hugo nodded, "Now, what did that game teach you?"

"Milo's sore loser?" Alexis asked.

The prince threw his aircraft-carrier at him. "Shut it, Romanov."

Victor walked over and hit Milo on the head with his book. Alexis clapped his hands, "Again, again."

Alexis was hit on the head with the Battleship game set. Milo mockingly clapped his hands, even though he had broken the game.

Victor crossed his arms, "Alexis, we can easily send you back to your afterlife."

Alexis smiled, "No, thank you, sir."

"Can't I have a friend a little older?" Milo asked. "He's only fourteen."

"Thirteen," he corrected.

Victor said, "Milo, it is important to interact with people with the same mental strength as you."

Milo opened his mouth, but was interrupted. A servant came out to the garden and told Milo to come to dinner. The prince bowed his head to Victor and rolled his eyes at Alexis. As he left, Victor said, "Finish reading_ Notre Dame_ for next week. Don't try and cheat by watching the movie. Disney changed everything that I created."

Milo walked to the Dining Room. It was dining room was the most boring room in the palace, but they ate dinner in there every night. His mother wanted to have a 'somewhat normal' environment for Milo.

Milo walked into the grand room. Henry sat at the head of the table. Milo expected to see his mother on his father's right, but that chair was empty. Milo sat down on his father's left. The two of them waited for Kate, who appeared a few minutes later. The three of them ate in silence. It was like dinner was a representation of the Underworld. Cold. Quiet. Almost sad.

Kate cleared her throat, "The three of us are going to a party in a few days."

"Really?" Milo asked. That meant food; and that meant dessert, more specifically chocolate. _Obsession_ did not explain his love of chocolate. His father had a different reaction. Henry glared at his wife as if to say,_ You were serious? Really? _

"The council wanted to honor the new candidate of the goddess of love. And since I'm playing such an important part... Walter wants you two to come."

Henry sighed, "Since when do you listen to Walter?"

Kate said, "As queen of Underworld, you are going."

"As king of the Underworld, I can veto you."

"But, Dad," Milo said. "Mom is playing an important role in the new goddess, so it's only fair."

Kate glared at Henry, "See, Milo agrees with his mother."

Henry turned to his son, "Milo, why do you want to actually want to go to this party?"

"Well, this is very important for Mom."

"See," Kate said, but Milo finished talking, "But, I like desserts."

Kate glared at them, then stormed off. They watched her exit the dining room. Milo muttered, "At least, she didn't attempt murder, this time."

"Not yet," His father said. "She enjoys yelling at me."

* * *

Milo walked with Abby through the garden. There was a rumor going around that they were dating. Twenty years ago, Milo might have admitted it, but not now. Abby was cruel, harsh, and apathetic. However, she was willing to listen to him. Abby Williams**, the girl who started the Salem Witch Hunt, was not as mean as she first appeared. Abby was greedy, so she was working in the palace as a type community service. Henry decide she had to work to repay for the lives she ended.

The two of them were discussing the party. Abby was happy that Milo was finally getting out of the Underworld. However, the prince was a not as excited, "I've been above ground before. Family outings to New York, Charleston, New Orleans. And James and Theo have taken me to the Globe and other theaters."

Abby rolled her eyes, "So, are you excited, or not?"

After all these years, Milo still couldn't figure out if she was honestly curious or if she was plotting. Abby had started the witch hunts because she wanted her lover's wife dead. However, the power went to her head. She started having people killed left and right. Now, Abby was friends with the Prince of Death. Ironic? Well, wasn't. It was a complete coincidence.

Milo laughed, "Do you want to go to the party? You have enough excitement for both of us."

She smiled that smiled that said I'm-a-psychopathic-murderer-but-you're-still-my-best-friend. "Nah, I got kitchen duty... again."

"Again," Milo kept laughing. "What did you do this time?"

"Remember when I tried to pickpocket the new arrivals fifteen years ago?"

"Again? You never learn."

She smiled, "Come on. I need to create a perfect outfit, since you have no fashion sense."

She dragged Milo back to palace. He laughed, "You know, I get my fashion sense from my father, your king."

* * *

Milo adjusted his top hat, "I look great."

Addy leaned against the dresser. "You look like a con artist."

"You're just jealous. I look awesome."

"Okay, I get it. You like your outfit."

The two of them stood in silence of a moment. Abby muttered, "I remember when we were like this all the time. When we were each other's world."

She walked over to him and kissed him. He pulled her away after a while, "I have to go."

She nodded, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

He adjusted his hat, again, "It's not like a didn't not not enjoy it. Did I say that right? I, uh, meant to say, uh." She started laughing, she knew what he meant. He walked away, red in the face.

* * *

Milo had stopped by the dessert table. He noticed his father saw him, so he wouldn't be lost. The food was awful, but he took a plate. He decided to carry the food in front of his face like a waiter. He got within hearing range of his parents and the others.

"I don't like that pause." Kate said. "You were going to say something else."

Henry nodded, "However, I will only tell you after you realize that your son is hiding with the desserts?"

By this time Milo had reached them. He decided to make a joke. "Well, that was rude. Abandon me, why don't you?"

He lowered the tray and his blue eyes met an angel's green ones.

**I have an obsession with teenagers in history. Alexis was killed on 7/17 of 1918 and Abby disappeared when she was 17. This a kind of a way to save you from Googling it. Clearly, Victor was Victor Hugo hence Éponine. Maybe. *evil laugh***

*** Alexis "Alexei" Romanov- 1904-1918- last and only son of Nicholas II and Alexandra, four older sisters, Olga, Tatiana, Marie, and Anastasia, he had hemophilia (you can google that you're not helpless), Alexandra had a monk come and heal him. Well that's a run on, however, the monk's methods for healing Alexis was beating him. The tsar (his father) became unpopular with the people. The royal family was shot. I know a lot about him, I just didn't want to write much.**

****Abigail Williams- 1680-1697- As I said above, Abby (in my theory), fueled the witch trials because she was crazy. She want to get rid people she didn't like. Abby, age 11, and her cousin Betty, 9, claimed they had 'symptoms' of a black magic curse. Abby and Betty became like the witch police as we could call it. They claimed they had the power to sense a witch. Most of the people they accused were teachers or doctors. That's a bit suspicious, getting rid of your teacher. I know math is evil, but not Satanist. **


	6. Court of Miracles

**The next chapter may be a bit delayed. Second semester classes are starting, and I need to focus on school till about the end of January. All rights to rightful owners.**

"Why did we put Xander in charge of food?"

Charlotte threw her sandwich back on the plate. "We didn't; your lovely wife and Eric did. If I had my two cents, that drunkard would stay as far from Amore as possible."

Henry took a sip of his wine. "The wine is decent. The food, however... can not be put into words."

Charlotte made a face, "How can your son stomach all that?"

"That is my son's gift. On the more important note, I'm the King of the the Dead, and I see their love."

The two immortals were watching Amore and Milo socialize. Apparently, none of the others could care. They were all talking in small groups about Amore's first impressions. Did anyone, aside from Henry and Charlotte, care about the girl at this moment?

Charlotte picked up a uncooked shrimp, "So, do we tell them they are not going have a happy ending together?"

Henry almost smiled, "No," he whispered. "Let them enjoy tonight."

"Even though, I know what you are talking about," Charlotte put the shrimp in her mouth. "'Enjoy tonight' has a different meaning to most people." She made a face as the taste of the shrimp processed, "We need to sever this before they become attached."

Henry nodded, "If Kate would notice, she would see Amore is falling in love. And that will not work... according to Walter."

"According to Walter," Charlotte agreed. "But you are King of Hell and I am awesome. We don't need Walter w_here in the Court of Miracles, where it's a miracle if you get out alive_."

"Only you would quote that horrid movie after a selfish speech." Henry stole a cookie off her plate.

"The movie was, yes. But the songs were very good." She said. "That cookie tastes horrible. Trust me, I bit it."

He put the cookie back on the plate for both reasons.

* * *

_Diana looked at the couple, "Where's Milo? Henry, you didn't let him stay home, did you?"_

_"No," the man said. "If I had the power to let a person stay home, I would be that person. However, my wife is... headstrong."_

_"I don't like that pause." Kate said. "You were going to say something else."_

_Henry nodded, "However, I will only tell you after you realize that your son is hiding with the desserts?"_

_A young man walked up, holding a tray of food in front of his face. "Well, that was rude. Abandon me, why don't you?"_

_He lowered the tray and his blue eyes met Amore's green._

Amore opened her mouth, but no so came out. The blue eyed teenager had brown disheveled hair that covered his forehead. He had a basicly simple suit, but for some reason, he was wearing a top hat. Adorned with a smirked, he seemed so... demonically angelic. He was so godlike. Oh, the irony, he probably was a god.

Kate turned to Amore, "This is my husband, Henry, and our son, Milo."

Amore tilted her head, "I didn't know you were married," she stupidly said. _You idiot, _she told herself_. Don't ask stupid question to a goddess_.

Henry smiled, "Well, much as I love to talk to you, Amore, my sisters and I have to talk to out brothers." He walked away with Diana and Sofia.

"Brothers, sisters," Amore nodded, "I'm this much closer to figuring out your Greek names."

"Good luck," Milo sounded both sarcastic and sincere. He was inspecting his food. "Mom, did you put Xander in change of food, again? It tastes awful, and James and I will eat any kind food."

"Yes, Milo," his mother said. "The two of you have proved that many times. Like the time you guys ate the watermelon with whipped cream and ketchup."

Milo gave his plate to a servant and took a glass of wine; although, Amore thought he looked to young to drink.

James. That name came up lot with Kate; so did the look in her eyes when she said his name. Amore knew knew that look: love. Maybe not romantic love, but still. "Who's James?"

"No one important," Kate said. At the same time, Milo said, "Mom's boyfriend."

Kate smack his head, "Why?"

"Because, I wanted to see the look on your face. It was worth it."

Eric walked over to them, "Kate, your father-" Eric was interrupted by a glare from Kate. "I mean, Walter wants to speak with you."

Kate said goodbye to the some-what teenagers. She walked with Eric over to a group of people. Three of those people were Henry and his sisters. Henry put his arm around his wife and she rested her head on his shoulder. Amore saw how much they loved each other. That's what she wanted, someone to love her forever.

Milo shyly smiled, "Umm, hi?"

Amore smiled, "Yeah, hi."

Milo rolled his eyes, "Well, this is awkward. I guess my mom was playing matchmaker."

Amore laughed, "I'm Amore." She held her hand out.

He shook her hand. "You're really, pretty. Wait, uh, did I just say that out loud?"

She laughed, again. They started talking. Probably hours later, they sat on the windowsill, outside of the ballroom. Charlotte and Henry had been watching them, until they had been pulled away by the others.

Amore leaned against him in a laughing fit, "You really did that? I'm surprised your parents didn't kill you."

"They can't," Milo was laughed, "Gods can't kill other other gods. I'm glad that rule exists, because Mom can be a murderous. What about you? We covered my life in a nutshell."

She leaned back on the windowsill. "I was born in Virginia. Life was pretty boring there, especially if your parents had an repair shop. The shop basically bought old and broken things and rebuilt them. I became pretty creative after doing that for years.

"I split my childhood between school, riding, and fixing junk. Dyslexia made me a freak among the 'populars', so my social life was nonexistent. I love animals, and there was a farm a mile away. On weekends and breaks, since we didn't have the money for vacation, I works on the farm. I got about fifty dollars a week, if I worked hard.

"My parents got mad when I asked if I could give up half the pay for riding lessons. But, after years of lessons, the farmer said that if I could tame the new mare, I could keep her. Turns out I'm a natural with horses, I even got to name her."

"What did you name her?"

"Drift."

"What," he was trying not to laugh. "Why?"

"_Give me the beat, boys. And free my soul. I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away_. One of my favorite song lines. Anyway, we found out Drift was pregnant. I may have possibly skipped school 'a couple' of times to see her. My parents didn't like that. So, the farmer agreed to watch the horse, while I ran to California. I had to get away. My parents didn't understand. I got emails from them and my brothers saying I was stupid and other things.

"My aunt was the opposite of her brother. She is a teacher. She actually told to follow my dreams and be creative. I started drawing and painting. But, like all artists, I had to get a job to send money to to the farm. I worked at a candy store. That's where I found Eric."

"So, you found him. You're a seer?"

"He has a sweet tooth. Every afternoon at five-ish, he would order a quarter pound of a certain color of M&Ms and a vanilla milkshake. One day, he was sitting at a table eating his M&Ms, I think he got green that day, I was the only one else there. I was sitting on the counter, trying to draw a famous painting for class. And I couldn't get the angles right, so I threw the notebook across the room. He looked terrified, like I would stab my pencil in his eye or something; and I was so high on stolen chocolate that I was probably crazed. But, he asked what I was drawing, and when I told him, he laughed. My project happened to be to draw Antonio Canova's _Cupid and Psyche_."

Milo tilted his head, "Um, is that hard to draw? Art's not my area of expertise. Now, if you wanted to find to the grave of a loved one or kill someone, I would be more than happy to help, mostly on the latter."

"Google it. But, Eric, then, must has realized how important I was. He started started stalking me. The binoculars were a bit of a overkill. You know, until I met you guys, I thought gods were all-powerful. Can you guys do anything?"

Milo laughed, "Yeah, the prince of the Underworld has stupid powers. Like controlling bones, plants, and the dead."

"Why plants?" Amore asked.

He smiled, "My mother became the goddess of springtime when she became queen. So, I'm the master of plants."

"You know, I'm getting closer to the Greek names."

"I was serious, good luck."

* * *

In Amore's room, on the canopy bed, under a pillow, was a notebook. It looked like any cheap notebook bought for school or something. A figure opened the notebook. It was brand new, or a few days old, because only the first few pages were used.

The figure couldn't help but look. On the first page, it said:

Eric- Eros

Charlotte- teenager-like, Nemesis?, mentions a dog named Corday, likes the French Revol, does card tricks sometimes with boys so can't be Artemis

Sofia- Maybe Hestia, name means knowledge but doubt is Athena

Diana- Hestia, again, could be Demeter, knows flower names, Artemis' roman name

Theo- blank, name is from Greek meaning god (was there a god of clichés)

Xander- blank

Nicholas- creative, maybe Apollo but I don't think he is that hot, name is tsars of Russia

Philip- Poseidon, horses, name is of at least a dozen kings of Europe

Irene- Athena, cold, smart

Notes: when found Artemis, could find twin from there; council is made of twelve Olympians only have met seven, if Kate told me they were gods and gods made the council, then why couldn't she tell me their names?

The figure was impressed she had solved all that in a week. The next six pages were diary entries. In seven pages, Amore basically complained about her lack of Internet.

The figure turned to the next page. It was blank. A minute later, the figure tore the paper out and set in plain view. The figure left.

Now, written on the paper was 'Amore: A Monster Offered Rotten Entitlements. Continue this path and you will fall.'

It may have been a slight overkill, but it was effective.

Of course, the words were written in what looked to be blood.


End file.
